Es nuestra gran noche (Yuri)
by Juliethe
Summary: Las Rainbooms deciden tener una pijamada en casa de Pinkie Pie, pero todo se sale de control cuando ella decide hacerlas participar de un juego especial que va a dejar en evidencia tanto los secretos más intimos de cada una como sus deseos más profundos y lascivos.
1. Chapter 1

_Era una noche húmeda y calurosa. Afuera, las luciérnagas revolotean_  
 _por todo el jardín como pequeñas estrellas perdidas que buscan Desesperádamente_  
 _volver a su casa._

 _Twilight las observa desde la ventana._

- **Sunset Shimmer** : Es un lindo espectáculo. (Apoya su mano sobre el hombro de twilight)

- **Twilight** : (Se estremece y deja escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa) ¡qué susto!

- **Sunset shimmer** : Perdón, no era mi intención asustarte... Hay muchas luciérnagas.

- **Twilight** : Sí, es una lástima que sea un espectáculo que suceda solo unos pocos meses al año.

- **Sunset Shimmer** : ¿Sabes que otro espectáculo sucede unos pocos meses al año?

- **Twilight** : ¿El solsticio de verano?

- **Sunset Shimmer** : No, ver a Pinkie tratando de comer un sandwich séxtuple de un solo  
bocado. (Toma a Twilight de la mano) Vamos, no te quedes sola en este lugar.

 _A medida que se acercan a la habitación de Pinkie Pie se empiezan a oír unas risas y_  
 _gritos muy fuertes que hacen vibrar la puerta. Un letrero con forma de cupcake_  
 _cae el piso irremediablemente. Sunset abre la puerta y se encuentran con un espectáculo_  
 _que es imposible de procesar sin tomarse unos segundos:_  
 _Rainbow Dash y Applejack juegan con una consola y tiran de los controles hasta que la_  
 _misma sale volando hasta pegarle a una pila de libros que caen sobre gummy, que no_  
 _demuestra reacción alguna. Por otro lado, pinkie salta sobre su cama insistentemente con_  
 _la meta de tocar el techo con sus manos, pero se resbala y cae sobre fluttershy, que estaba_  
 _siendo maquillada por rarity. Debido al susto Rarity desparrama sus maquillajes por todos_  
 _lados llenando el aire de una base para maquillaje con un olor tan dulce que todas empezaron a_  
 _estornudar y a toser._

- **Sunset Shimmer** : ¡solo me tuve que ir un segundo para que pase esto! (dice con una sonrisa, mientras ayuda a Fluttershy a levantarse).

- **Rainbow Dash** : Bueno, un poco de movimiento no le venia mal a esta fiesta. (vuelve a poner la  
consola en su lugar. Applejack busca los controles bajo la pila de libros que cubren a Gummy)

- **Twilight: Bueno** , ¿y que vamos a hacer ahora?

- **Applejack** : ¿Ver otra película?

- **Fluttershy** : ¡No otra de terror! Ya tuve suficientes pesadillas la ultima vez que vimos una.

- **Pinkie Pie** : ¡yo tengo una muy buena ideaaaaa! ( Después de decir esto, empieza a sacar cosas de su  
armario buscando algo. Las demás se ponen a esquivar las cosas que van volando por los aires) ¡tadán! (Muestra una caja de color lila, llena de brillantina y stickers).

- **Rainbow Dash** : No vas a mostrarnos otra vez ese aburrido álbum de fotos de tus vacaciones en la  
granja de piedras, ¿verdad?

- **Pinkie Pie** : No es una mala idea, pero no, esta vez tengo algo super especial que solo las mejores amigas pueden jugar.

- **Twilight** : ¿Y que tipo de juego es?

- **Pinkie Pie** : Verdad Consecuencia, Pinkie Pie edition. (Dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

- **Applejack** : ¿No es eso que juegan las niñas pequeñas de primaria? (dice con algo de esceptisismo)

- **Pinkie Pie** : (con un hilo de baba muy fino cayendo de sus labios y mirando de forma lasciva a Applejack) ¡Es mucho mas que eso!


	2. Chapter 2

_Todas estaban en silencio mirando con atención a Pinkie Pie mientras sacaba con cuidado el contenido de la caja. Primero extrajo una pequeña ruleta que consistia en una base redonda y una flecha giratoria en el medio. La misma estaba dividida en dos colores: rojo y azul_

- **Pinkie Pie** : el color rojo representa la verdad, el azul la consecuencia. La persona elegida gira la flecha y en base a lo que salga pueden pasar dos cosas: si es rojo, las demás tenemos que preguntarle algo y la persona que giro la ruleta va a tener que responder con la verdad y nada mas que la verdad.

- **Apple Jack** : (golpeándose el pecho con un puño) Eso no es problema para mi.

- **Pinkie Pie** : en caso de salir el color azul o de no querer responder, esa persona va a tener que tomar una de estas tarjetas (coloca una pila de tarjetas de papel rosa boca abajo).

- **Rainbow dash** : Aburriiiiidoooooooo (dice mientras se deja caer de espaldas contra la cama.

- **Rarity** : Una chica como yo no está nada de acuerdo con participar en este juego para niñas. Colocarnos mascarillas de aceite de coco y pepino me resulta infinitamente más divertido y relajante.

- **Applejack** : si tu definición de diversión es quedarte inmóvil con la cara aceitosa y oliéndote a verdura.

- **Sunset Shimmer** : Dejemos a Pinkie terminar de explicarnos las reglas. Se tomo su tiempo organizando y armando este juego así que creo que es justo dejarla hablar. Ademas es una actividad que podemos hacer todas juntas.

- **Twilight** : Estoy de acuerdo, no perdemos nada con terminar de escuchar (Gira la ruleta con uno de sus dedos).

- **Pinkie Pie** : Bueno, ya que cuento con el apoyo de mis colegas paso a explicarles las tres reglas más importantes:

1_ Nadie puede dejar está habitación hasta que terminemos de usar todas las tarjetas o se haga de día (cierra la puerta con llave y se la da de comer a gummy).

2_ si se descubre que alguien no dijo la verdad se le aplicara un castigo especial que se elegirá entre las otras participantes del juego a traves de un pequeño debate.

3_ ¡Está prohibido poner caras largas!

- **Rainbow Dash** : No es por ser molesta, ¿pero era necesario cerrar la puerta y dejarnos atrapadas? Algunas necesitamos ir al baño.

- **Pinkie Pie** : ¡Ya va a haber tiempo suficiente para ir al baño después de terminar de jugar! (Mira a cada una de las chicas) ¿Quien quiere girar la ruleta primero?


End file.
